Apple-Saucer
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: If you made at least 6 this turn, this gets Strikethrough. |flavor text = Watchful Quasar Wizards sometimes spot an Unidentified Fruiting Object.}} Apple-Saucer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it the Strikethrough trait if 6 or more sun was made on the turn it is played. Origins It is based on the apple (Malus pumila), a sweet, pomaceous fruit of the genus Malus cultivated worldwide; and an unidentified flying object (or UFO for short), a term used to describe any object in the sky that is not identifiable as a known object or phenomenon. Its description calls Apple-Saucer an Unidentified Fruiting Object, referencing the fact that the apple is a fruit. Its name is a portmanteau of "apple sauce," a sweet sauce made mainly out of apples, referring to the projectiles it uses and the result of its destruction; and "flying saucer," referring to its appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' If you made at least 6 this turn, this gets Strikethrough. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Watchful Quasar Wizards sometimes spot an Unidentified Fruiting Object. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Apple-Saucer is quite glassy for a 2-cost card. It has the same stats as , except it can't synergize with any plant due to the lack of fruit synergy cards. However, Apple-Saucer's strength lies in its late-game ability. Once you make 6 sun, Apple-Saucer becomes a nuisance for your opponent, as it will gain Strikethrough upon being played. It is recommended to use plenty of plants that give extra sun if you want to make full use of this card. Unfortunately, Apple-Saucer's poor health means that it will not stay long in the late game, often going down after attacking only once unless protected by a Team-Up plant or boosted, but there are better Strikethrough plants to do that by that time. But still, you can at least swarm many of them due to its cheap cost. Using Apple-Saucer with Strikethrough in Venus Flytraplanet can result in double the healing if a zombie is also on its lane as it damages both the zombie and the zombie hero, but as mentioned before, its low health proves this strategy very risky. Another option is Planet of the Grapes for easy and mostly guaranteed card draw, but only can do this. Against While it has mundane stats for its cost, Apple-Saucer can destroy most of your essential zombies fairly quickly, especially if played when your opponent has made 6 sun or more. Its strength stat of 3 means it cannot be destroyed by Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, or Rocket Science. Fortunately, it only has 2 , so if you are playing as a hero, Bungee Plumber or The Chickening should do the job in destroying Apple-Saucer. Since Apple-Saucer will get Strikethrough when played by the time your opponent has made 6 or more, it can prove a tough plant to deal with. heroes can destroy it instantly with Knockout, or reduce its strength if Knockout isn't available. heroes can weaken Apple-Saucer with Nibble or Total Eclipse, or outright destroy it with instant-kill tricks such as B-flat and Locust Swarm, although it isn't usually worth playing such expensive cards on Apple-Saucer. heroes can Freeze Apple-Saucer to prevent it from doing heavy damage. But since Apple-Saucer will be played later on in the game where more powerful cards can also be played, it may be better to take its attack instead if there are bigger threats that need to be prioritized, unless you are playing mass-damaging/destroying cards to deal with Apple-Saucer. Gallery AppleSaucerStat.jpg|Apple-Saucer's statistics applesaucercard.jpg|Apple-Saucer's card AppleSaucerGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Apple-Saucer's grayed out card AppleSaucerCardImage.png|Apple-Saucer's card image Apple Saucer HD.png|HD Apple-Saucer Apple saucer destroy.PNG|Apple-Saucer destroyed Apple saucer strikethrough.PNG|Apple-Saucer with the Strikethrough trait 2 traits apple saucer.png|Apple-Saucer with a star icon on its strength frozenapple.PNG|Apple-Saucer frozen OozedSaucer.jpg|Alien Ooze being played on Apple-Saucer AppleSauceronEyespore.jpg|Apple-Saucer Fused with Eyespore Apple Saucer on MP background.png|Apple-Saucer on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield BackToSchoolSale.jpg|Apple-Saucer on the advertisement for the Back To School Sale, along with Zombology Teacher Trivia *It being on the Back to School Bundle with Zombology Teacher is a reference to the gesture of students giving their teachers apples. *Apple-Saucer's stem sprite used to be incorrectly positioned behind its body. This has now been fixed. Category:Plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants